1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-running cleaning apparatus, which automatically moves over and cleans a floor, and the self-running cleaning method thereof, and more particularly to a self-running cleaning apparatus, which automatically moves over and cleans a floor in a cleaning area that is surrounded by walls such as a pool, and the self-running cleaning method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Self-running cleaning apparatuses for cleaning a pool filled with water that automatically moves over the bottom surface of the pool and cleans any objects or garbage that build up on the bottom surface have been proposed. The prior self-running cleaning apparatuses comprise a mechanism for evading the wall surface of the pool when it comes close to the pool wall, and they clean the pool by randomly moving over the bottom surface of the pool.
However, in the prior technology, since the apparatus moves randomly over the bottom surface of the pool, there were problems in that the apparatus had to be operated for a long period of time to be able to clean the entire bottom surface of the pool, and there were places that were cleaned many times over and over again, as well as places that were not cleaned at all.